


Blood In The Water

by ZombieBabs



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieBabs/pseuds/ZombieBabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slider reflects on Iceman's call sign and imperfect metaphors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood In The Water

His call sign should have been Shark Bite, not Iceman. Sure, the guy is as cold as ice, but sharks aren't exactly warm-blooded, either. Lt. Tom Kazanski is all teeth, all predator, Slider thinks. The man can practically smell weakness, like blood in water, and right when you think you've gotten away, he's got you. You can struggle, but he's got his fangs in you, or whatever the hell sharks have for teeth, and he'll tear any opponent to shreds.

It doesn't help that the guy constantly chews gum, working his jaw and snapping away at it almost cheerfully. It draws attention right to his mouth, at the threateningly white incisors. Or the way that, when he's not paying attention--in one of those rare moments when his frosty eyes aren't taking in every detail of a situation--his lips will fall open and you can see a gleam (or a glimmer if you wanted to be romantic about it) of bright enamel. 

He's smart too, top of the class. He'll be Top Gun for sure. Not a question about it. Slider grins and throws his arm across the back of Ice's chair. Iceman glances at him, aloof behind his dark aviators, but his gaze doesn't bother Slider like it does others. Slider knows Ice better than anyone. The fact that Ice leans back into the chair, into Slider's arm along the back of it, means Ice trusts him. Sharks might be lone hunters, but Slider never said the analogy was perfect, and he's glad to be part of this team.


End file.
